An Angel
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Um jogador de basebol, famoso e metido à mau..Um anjo atrapalhado e inocente..O que aconteceria se esse anjo caísse na piscina do outro..xP [YAOI]Mask x Dite..Finalmente final..Tosco mas é final..u.u
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua**_

Luigi era um famoso jogador de basebol, rico, talentoso, bonito, tinha tudo o que queria..

Mas como ninguém é perfeito, Luigi, Máscara da Morte(apelido dado pela equipe), ou apenas Mask..Era grosso, metido à machão e à bonzão, gostava de farra e briga..Mas quem liga pra essas coisas sendo ele o Rei do basebol..

Depois de um jogo ganho..Mais uma noite de farra, havia ido para uma famosa boate, e como sempre, chovia interesseiras..Ele pega uma, pega outra, enche a cara, bate em alguns franguinhos..

-Cê ta mal cara! Melhor ir embora!Eu te levo!-Diz um de seus colegas de equipe, vendo ele tombando para um lado..

-Tô nada! Mas..Aldebaran tinha um irmão gêmeo?-Pergunta Mask.

-Não..-Responde o outro.

-Então quem está com ele no bar?-Mask cerra os olhos tentando ver direito.

-Ele está sozinho..-Diz o amigo.

-Vixi..Então to mal mesmo, Aioria..-Diz Mask.

-Tá mesmo, porque eu sou o Shura e não o Aioria.."¬¬-Diz o outro.

O rapaz de cabelos arrepiados leva o amigo para casa..

-Vê se toma um banho gelado pra acordar!-Diz Shura, colocando o rapaz de cabelos escuros no sofá de sua bela mansão.

Depois que Shura havia ido embora, Mask foi para o banheiro, encheu sua banheira com água fria e entrou.Afundou sua cabeça um pouco..Estava com calor..Depois de banho tomado..Foi se deitar..E dormiu..

Era umas 4 horas da manhã..Quando Mask foi acordado por um brilho muito forte que entrava pela janela..Vinha da piscina..

-Mas que raio é isso!-Acorda assustado..

Olha pela janela e vê algo brilhando na piscina.

-Aliens?-Desce correndo com um taco de basebol.

-Nenhum alienígina verde e nojento toca nas minhas coisas!-Sai furioso em direção à piscina.

Se aproxima meio receoso..Olha com cautela..

-Ó.ô..-Mask..

-Acho que bebi demais..Ainda devo estar bêbado, ou sonhando..-Diz coçando a cabeça..

-Vou me beliscar pra ver..Ai!Tô acordado!-Diz depois de sentir a dor de seu próprio beliscão..

Observa calmamente aquilo que boiava em sua piscina..Pega o taco de basebol e cutuca..Cabelos loiros, com algumas mechas azuis claro, vestia-se todo de branco, e tinha asas!

-Um anjo?Na minha piscina?-Diz olhando para o céu.

-Devia deixa-lo aí?Jogar ele no vizinho?-Pensava Mask, mas ele observa o anjo boiando..Sente um pouco de dó..Olha para os dois lados certificando-se que não havia ninguém olhando.

Mask pega o anjo,como estava boiando com o rosto para baixo, não havia visto seu rosto ainda..Então quando o virou pôde ver sua face, pele branca, rosto delicado, face serena..a roupa um pouco chamuscada, o que será que aconteceu?

Ele o leva para dentro da casa, o coloca no sofá, repara que sua asa estava quebrada e faz um curativo..

-Vou me arrepender disso..-Diz suspirando e cobrindo o anjo, que agora dormia..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

Hello people!

Me again!Yaoi novo!Mas dessa vez um pouco de comédia!HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..

Não se preocupem!Não matarei ninguém dessa vez!

Quem será esse anjo que caiu na vida do doente Mask..xP

Q pergunta..¬¬ ta na cara, mas nw vou dizer agora, mesmo sabendo que todos já sabem..u.u..

Me inspirei num filme muiiiiiito antigo, vi qdo ainda era um pingo de gente..well, vê nw vi, mas tenho a vaga idéia..Era a de um cara sem sorte que vê sua vida mudar ao ter uma anja em sua vida, bom, ela caiu na piscina dele..

Well, Mask nw é sem sorte, mas precisa mudar né?

Espero que gostem!

Bjnhos..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua**_

Afrodite abriu os olhos, azuis, claros como o céu..Observa em volta..Que lugar era aquela?

Se levanta e sente uma dor..Sua asa, estava quebrada..Mas estava com um curativo..Ele guarda a asa (sim anjos podem fazer isso..pelo menos Dite faz..xP), se lembrava vagamente do que havia acontecido..Estava no céu..Sim, havia brigado com Gabriel..Comera o bolo do anjo e esse o jogara à Terra, batera em um fio de alta-tensão e perdera a consciência..

-Nunca mais comer o bolo do Gabi..-Dizia Afrodite para si mesmo..

-Onde estou?Que casa bonita..É assim na terra?-Olhava em volta, estava na sala, um sofá macio, grande, móveis de luxo, uma tv de plasma 29 polegadas(aquelas de tela fina), tapete ultra fofo, tinha uma janela enorme, que dava para os fundos da casa, para a piscina..

Ouve um barulho, vinha do andar superior..Afrodite sobe as escadas, encantado com tudo o que via..Sabia poucas coisas sobre a terra, Deus nunca o deixara descer..Dizia que era muito inocente(ou atrapalhado xD), sabia apenas o que os outros anjos diziam para ele..Nas paredes da escada fotos, de um rapaz de cabelos negros, rebeldes, cara forte, um sorriso convencido..

Afrodite segue pelo corredor, seguindo o som..Abre uma porta e vê o rapaz da foto, com a boca aberta, todo torto na cama..Estava roncando.

-Um humano..Um homem..O cara metido da foto!-Afrodite olhava para Mask dormindo.

-Foi ele que cuidou de mim?-Se pergunta sorrindo..

Afrodite olha em volta do quarto, mais móveis de luxo, mais uma tv..Viu a porta do banheiro semi-aberta. Vai até lá..Abre a porta e vê a banheira.

-Uma banheira!Como será que funciona...-O anjo se aproxima.

Olha as torneiras..gira uma delas e leva um susto quando a água começa a cair..Toca receoso a água..

-Que gostoso..É como Angelina falou..-Sorri.

Espera a banheira encher, observa algumas coisas que estavam na janela..

-Sal de banho..Mas, sal não é para temperar?-O anjo assustado..

Tira a roupa(chamuscada) e entra..A água estava morna..

-Ahhhh...Isso que é banho?Sabonete..Sabonete..aqui!-O anjo pega o sabonete e a esponja..E começa a se lavar..

Luigi acorda, abre os olhos..Era dia de folga, por isso dormira até mais tarde..Olha para os lados..

-Tive um sonho estranho, um alien, digo anjo na minha piscina, mas ele estava chamuscado..-Diz, se levantando e indo para o banheiro..

-Um sonho..-Mask percebe as roupas jogadas..caminha até a banheira e quando puxa a cortina, vê o anjo com a cabeça cheia de espuma dormindo..

-AHHHHHHHHH!-Grita Mask.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Afrodite acorda assustado.

-Quem é você?-Pergunta Mask.

-Sou Afrodite!-Diz olhando para Mask.

-Como entrou aqui?-Mask o observa atentamente..

-Você me trouxe..Diz o anjo tirando o sabão do olho.

Mask pensa, pensa..

-O anjo!Mas e as suas asas?-Mask assustado.

-Guardei..Está quebrado e atrapalha..-Sorri Dite.

-Como veio parar aqui?Digo, na minha piscina?-Pergunta Mask.

-Briguei com um amigo.Ele me jogou pra terra e acho que bati em algum fio de alta-tensão..hehe..-Dite se lembrando do bolo..

-E quando vai embora?-Pergunta o jogador de basebol.

-Quando minha asa melhorar..Você me deixa ficar aqui?-Diz o anjo.

-Claro..Que não!Fora!-Mask aponta para a porta.

-Mas..Mas..-Dite olha com olhos chorosos..

-Não me olhe assim..-Mask tentando desviar o olhar..

-Tá, ta..Fique até a asa melhorar!Depois fora!-Diz Mask, vencido pelo olhar do anjo..Ele tinha dois belos olhos, azuis claros..

-Obrigado!-Sorri o anjo.

-Agora tire o sabão da cabeça..-Diz Mask.

-Err..Como faço isso?-pergunta o anjo sem jeito.

Mask vira os olhos e abre o chuveirinho, e tira o sabão da cabeça do anjo..Depois pega uma toalha e entrega à ele.Diferente de Luigi, que era forte, másculo, Afrodite não deixava de ser masculino, mas era mais delicado de corpo e rosto, magro, esguio, mas tinha músculos definidos..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ta ta, todos sabiam que era o Dite.."¬¬..

Mas gosto de suspense..xD

Novamente meu querido Dite retratado como um anjo..Fazê oque se o vejo assim..Maldito fanart que vi..Dite parecia um anjo!Delicado e ingênuo, diferente da bicha arrogante e narcisa do anime!

Prefiro meu Dite!Nessa fict, um anjo inocente e atrapalhado..

E Mask, um metido à mau, mas que se derrete com os olhos do anjinho..HuaHuaHuaHua..

Thnks à todos q lêem!

bjnhos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua**_

Mask empresta umas roupas suas para Dite, pois as roupas do anjo estavam meio que passadas(chamuscadas..)..Mas as roupas ficaram meio frouxas..Sem outra alternativa..Compras..

-Mas lembre-se!Não vai gastar muito!-Mask mal falava, via o anjo correndo de um lado para o outro nas lojas do shopping..

-Ei!Não me ouviu?-Mask pega o anjo pela gola.

-Mas, mas, é tudo tão lindo!-Dizia, agarrado à uma camisa rosa.

-Não!Não quero que use essa coisa!-Diz, pegando a camisa com nojo.

-Porquê?É tão meigo..-Diz Dite.

-Mas é rosa!Cor de mulher!Não irei permitir essas cores em minha casa máscula!-Diz Mask.

-Tá bom..-Diz o anjo meio triste.

-Pegue essa!-Diz Mask, entregando uma camisa azul clara.

-Que lindo!-O anjo se animava novamente.

Mask, contra à gosto, faz umas comprinhas..

-Vamos ver um filme?-Pergunta o anjo.

-Filme?Tá, não tenho oque fazer o dia todo mesmo..Qual quer ver?-Diz Mask entrando em uma locadora.

-Esse, parece tão lindo..-Diz o anjo pegando um dvd.

-Nemo?É infantil!Vamos ver coisa de macho!Como..O exterminador do futuro!-Diz Mask, fazendo pose.

-Mas leva esse também!-Dite faz cara de choro.

-Tá, ta. Leva..-Mask derretido pela cara do anjo, novamente.

Voltam para casa e assistem o filme, Dite estava animado, vendo como um zumbi, e logo Mask também via como uma criança..

-Porque está chorando?O filme teve um final feliz!-pergunta Mask, vendo o anjo com lágrimas.

-Mas, é por isso, o filme teve um final feliz..-Responde o anjo.

-Mask?-Pergunta o anjo, depois de um tempo.

-Quê?-Mask.

-Continue a nadar, continue a nadar..-Dite imitando a Dori.

-"¬¬..-Mask.

-Continue a nadar, continue a nadar..-Dite.

-"¬¬ Pare com isso..-Mask.

-É tão divertido!Vamos ver de novo?-Pediu o anjo.

-Não, vamos ver O exterminador do futuro!É meu filme predileto!-Diz Mask (ele já viu umas 50 vezes.."¬¬).

-Tá!-o anjo se senta no sofá.

Assistem calmamente, Mask às vezes dizia as falas dos personagens.

-Mask?-O anjo diz no final do filme.

-Fala..-Mask.

-Continue a nadar, continue a nadar..-O anjo.

-"¬¬..De novo..-Mask.

-Quero um bichinho..-Diz o anjo..

-Tá doido?Você não vai embora quando as asas melhorarem?Vai levar o bicho?-Pergunta Mask.

-Cuida dele!-Diz Dite com um sorriso.

-Nem pensar!Não gosto de animais!-Mask.

-Mask?-Dite.

-Se começar com "Continue a nadar"..Te jogo na piscina!-Ameaça Mask.

-Tô com fome..-A barriga do anjo ronca.

-Tá, vou pedir pizza..-Mask pega o telefone e pede pizzas..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Capítulos curtos!xD

Não estou deixando muito longos, pq é como se fosse uma coisa de cada vez..

A do Dite ficar imitando a Dori..Uma amiga disse que faz isso com o namorado..Achei fofinho..xD

E o Mask imitando as falas do filme é pq..Qual viciado não sabe as falas de cor?HuaHuaHuaHua..

Agradecimentos aos reviews da Gemini Kaoru..Thnxs moxa por sempre manda reviews!

Da Shakinha..Thnxs moxa!

E à minha querida imooto DarkOokami!Thnxs por me apresentar esse fórum, por me incentivar, por me levar ao Mundo sem volta(xD) do Yaoi e por ler minhas ficts!

bjnhos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua**_

Depois de mais uma manhã de treino..Teriam um jogo importante em poucos dias..

Mask estaciona sua Mercedez na garagem..Entra e não acha Afrodite na sala..Procura, procura..E vê a porta dos fundos aberta..

-Piscina!-Diz Mask, saindo..

E realmente o encontra à beira da piscina, estava chorando..

-O que houve?-pergunta Mask.

-Queria um bichinho..-Diz apontando para o balde..estava cheio de água..E havia um bichinho boiando nele..

-O.o..O que você fez?-Mask.

-Eu vi ele nadando na piscina, então fiquei com dó, iria se perder, a piscina é muito grande..Então eu enchi esse balde e montei uma casinha com pedrinhas..E o coloquei nela, mas ele insistia em sair..E eu o colocava de volta na água, e ele saia, e eu colocava na água, até que ele parou de mexer..T-T..-Explicou Dite.

-Você matou a lagartixa afogada!-Mask.

-É lagartixa?Pensei que era lagarto d'água..-Dite.

-"¬¬..-Mask.

-T-T-Dite.

-Você precisa de um pet..-Mask..

-Posso comprar?-Dite com os olhos brilhando.

-Não disse isso..-Mask.

-Posso?-Dite.

-Tá..Pode..-Mask vencido novamente pelo olhar apelador do anjo.

Mask leva Dite para o pet-shop.

-Venho te buscar daqui a pouco..Vê se não mata nenhum!-Mask, ele tinha que resolver um negócio.

O anjo faz sim com a cabeça e começa a olhar os bichinhos..Se apaixona por um em especial..Aqueles olhinhos..Tão, tão..vesgos?

Depois de 1 hora, Mask tinha vindo buscar o anjo.

-Que isso?-Diz apontando para o bichinho nos braços de Afrodite.

-Um cachorro..-Dite.

-Q coisa feia!-Mask, olhando para aquele pequeno cachorro cor de caramelo, com o focinho chato, preto e os olhos esbugalhados e vesgo, um pug.

-Não diga isso para o Luigi!-Dite, abraçado ao pequeno pug.

-Pôs meu nome nele!-Mask indignado.

-Mas achei que combinava..-Dite.

-Eu te mato..-Resmunga Mask para si mesmo.

Pra não dizer que o anjo amou o bichinho..Até dormiu com ele..Mask não havia perdoado o fato do cachorro ter seu nome..Mas aqui um fato curioso..Havia se esquecido que o anjo iria partir assim que se curasse..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Ficou curtinho!Mas era o capítulo sobre pets!

É a segunda fict que eu uso um pug!Eu amo aquela coisinha feia!

Sobre a lagartixa afogada..Well, eu fiz isso quando era pequena..Encontrei a pequena bixinha nadando no tanque de lavar roupa, achei que era um lagarto d'água e afoguei a coitada..

Minha mãe viu..E disse que era uma lagartixa..T-T..Sou uma assassina!Buáááááááááá..

Esquecendo o fato da lagartixa..Dite pôs o nome do Mask no pug..Isso é para dar um toque à mais no final que planejo!Como sou má..HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..

Thnxs as meninas q mandam reviews!Valeu por lerem!Espero não decepcioná-las!

Bjnhos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Dite, Mask e Luigi(no colo de Dite), assistiam a tv..Era um filme, onde tinha uma garota que cozinhava para seu namorado..

-Comida caseira..E se uma gata dessa cozinhasse pra mim..-Babava Mask.

Afrodite se lembra que não havia verduras na geladeira..Apenas cerveja.."¬¬..E comida congelada no freezer, isso quando Mask não pedia pizza..

-Bem, vou dormir..já ta tarde e eu tenho treino amanhã..-Mask se levanta do sofá.

-Posso sair amanhã?-Dite pergunta.

-Pode..Tá livre..Onde vai?-Mask que estava na escada se volta para o anjo.

-Mercado..u.u-Dite.

-Vai fazer oque no mercado?-Mask desconfiado.

-Comprar comida pro Luigi..-Dite.

-Hum..tá, a carteira ta na mesa da cozinha..-Mask não processava direito das idéias por causa do sono..

O anjo dá um sorriso vitorioso.

-Vamos dormir Luigi?-Diz olhando para o pug, todo babado e com a cara mais do que sonolenta.

Na manhã do dia seguinte..Mask havia saído cedo. O anjo estava se arrumando para sair.

-Lá lá lá!-Cantava na frente do espelho, arrumando a camisa.Luigi estava olhando o anjo sentado no tapete.

-Oque acha Luigi?-Dite dá uma voltinha, o cão olha e boceja.

-Você não entende de moda Luigi..u.u-Dite.

Dite desce cantarolando as escadas, pega a guia de Luigi a carteira e sai.

-Nossa, que tempo lindo!-O anjo se espreguiça..Nunca havia saído sozinho desde que chegara.

Dite começa a andar pela rua, era manhã, havia várias pessoas fazendo cooper..Dite sorria e cumprimentava todos, alguns cumprimentavam ,outros o olhavam estranho.

Já havia andado algumas esquinas, quando se seu conta de uma coisa..Dite pára..Olha para os ladod..

-NÂO SEI ONDE FICA O MERCADOOOOO!T-T..-O anjo tenta voltar para casa, mas havia virado algumas esquinas e estava perdido..

-Algum problema senhorita?-Um policial que andava por perto vê o anjo desesperado olhando para os lados.

-Não sei onde fica o mercado..T-T.-Dite.

-Eu te levo!-Sorri o policial.

Ele guia Dite até o mercado.

-É nova por aqui?-Policial.

-?.?-Dite.

-Há quanto tempo está na cidade?-Policial.

-Acho que vai fazer 4 dias..-Dite.

-De onde veio?-Policial.

-Do céu!-Dite naturalmente.

-Imagino que sim, uma anja como você deve ter vindo do céu mesmo!-Policial achando graça.

-Não!Vim de lá mesmo!É onde ficam os anjos!-Dite inocentemente.

-Já sei! Veio de Los Angeles!-Policial.

-Acho que deve ser isso..-Dite pensando.

-Bem senhorita, aqui é o mercado..Qualquer coisa, é só avisar, estarei de ronda por perto.-Policial.

-Obrigado.Mas uma coisa..Não sou senhorita..Sou senhorito!-Dite sorri inocente e entra no mercado.

-?.? Era homem?-Policial tira a kep(não sei como se escreve..T-T) e coça a cabeça.

O anjo colocava tudo o que via no carrinho de compras..Na hora de pagar..

-Saiu 90 dólares..-A moça da caixa.

O anjo entrega o cartão sorrindo.

Dite sai do mercado cheio de sacolas..Agora outro desafio..voltar pra casa..

Milagrosamente, andando andando..O anjo volta são e salvo..E nem precisou de ajuda!

-Agora..Vamos ver o que eu preparo..-O anjo olha as compras..

-Deixo ver..Arroz, sabão em pó, batata, tomate, que é isso?Verde..redondo(jiló u.u), vai isso também..Cereal, chocolate..Misturo tudo..e deixo ver..Aqui, tudo na panela..-O anjo coloca tudo no fogo e mexe..

Depois de uns minutos..

-Pronto!Luigi!Vem experimentar!-Grita Dite, o cãozinho vem se rastejando, cheira a panela, faz careta e sai correndo..

-Será que ta tão ruim assim?-O anjo cheira a panela.

-X.X..Pior que ta horrível..T-T..-O anjo joga tudo e senta no sofá..

Na tv passava um programa de culinária..Dite se ajeita no sofá e observa passo à passo as receitas..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Demorei..Mas postei..

Tava sem idéias para o anjinho..T-T

Também estava um pouco ocupada com outras duas fics..Dolls e Magical Vacation..

Também com projeto para Anjos da Noite 2!xD

Adoro vamps!

Nesse cap..O anjo Dite indo às compras!E tentando cozinhar..Bem, ele misturaou um monte de coisa..Deve ter ficado horrível..Mas agora vendo as receitas na tv..Espero que ele consiga cozinhar pro Maskinha!

Então é isso!

Valeu as reviews e até o próximo cap!

bjnhos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Afrodite passara o dia todo tentando cozinhar..

"Minhas asas melhoraram..Preciso dizer à ele, como será que ele vai reagir? Não quero ir, mas foi o trato, poderia ficar até minha asa melhorar..Oque eu faço? Mask..", suspira o anjo.

Chegando a noite..Máscara da Morte volta de mais um jogo..

-Dite? Cadê você? E que cheiro é esse?-Mas k é guiado até a cozinha por algum cheiro e quase morre do coração ao ver um monte de comida..

-aH! Olá Mask! Está com fome? Tentei cozinhar..-Sorri o anjo, acabando de desligar o fogo.

-Mas sou apenas um..Aqui tem comida para um batalhão!-Mask ainda não acreditava na quantidade de comida..

-T-T..Desculpe..Eu vou jogar a metade fora..-Diz o anjo, pegando alguns dos pratos.

-Não! Deixa..Eu como um pouco de tudo e o que sobrar guardamos na geladeira..-Mask segura o anjo pelo pulso. Dite dá um sorriso, aquele sorriso que Mask tanto gostava..

-Bem, vamos comer?-Mask ajudando o anjo a levar os pratos até a mesa..

-Está bom?-Pergunta o Dite, com as mãos em baixo do queixo, vendo Mask comer..

-É..Está bom..-Mask comia sem parar..

-Bom? Só isso? Eu me matei o dia todo e está só bom?-Dite faz um bico, triste.

-Errr..Bem, está mais que bom, está perfeito!-Mask sorri, realmente estava bom, e Mask queria ver o biquinho que o anjo sempre faz.

-Sabe Mask..Queria tanto ver o mar de perto..-Diz Dite em um tom meio triste.

-Posso te levar algum dia desses..-Diz Mask.

-Ah! Dite, amanhã vamos ter o jogo final!Pensei que talvez quisesse ir..-Diz Mask animadamente.

-Mask..Tenho uma coisa para dizer..-O anjo diz em tom triste.

-O que foi? Quer outro animal? Uma gato talvez?-Brinca Mask.

-Não, minhas asas melhoraram..-Diz Afrodite, mexendo no prato, e olhando para baixo.

Afrodite não viu a reação de Mask, que arregalou os olhos, depois fechou a cara, levantando em seguida e jogando os talheres na mesa, saiu batendo os pés e foi até a varanda.

-Mask..-Afrodite se aproxima dele.

-Que bom que suas asas melhoraram, vai embora então! Ta esperando oque? Porque não foi hoje?-Mask.

-Não queria ir sem me despedir.-Dite com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Então esse jantar foi a despedida? Ótimo! Já se despediu?Pode ir!-Mask nem olhava para Afrodite.

-Mas foi esse o trato não? Você me deixou ficar até minhas asas melhorarem..-Dite.

-Foi sim! Que bom que me lembrou!Pensei que nunca ia ir..Tá fazendo oque aqui ainda?-Mask.

-Só posso ir ao pôr do sol..Partirei amanhã..Mas se pedir pra ficar, eu fico..-Afrodite levanta os olhos com um semi-sorriso.

-Não quero que fique..Vai embora!-Mask ao dizer isso, sai de perto do anjo e sobe as escadas correndo, batendo a porta do quarto em seguida.

Afrodite o segue com o olhar, caindo de joelhos em seguida, tomado pelo choro..Mask também estava em lágrimas, sentado à porta, seu orgulho não o deixou dizer "Fica comigo"..Seu orgulho..

"Ele é um homem..Mesmo sendo um anjo, um homem, como posso estar apaixonado por um homem, oque está acontecendo comigo?", entre as lágrimas, Mask pensava em seus sentimentos..

"Porque não me pede pra ficar? É seu orgulho ou eu é que me iludi..", Dite não conseguia fazer suas lágrimas pararem..

No dia seguinte, eles mal se falaram, na verdade nem se cruzaram..Mask saiu logo cedo para treinar para o grande jogo logo à noite..Afrodite ficou o tempo todo na varanda, pensando nos seus sentimentos..Em tudo que passou com Mask.

Mask também passou o dia todo pensando no que sentia pelo anjo..Em todos os momentos juntos, foram poucos, mas foram bons..

O treinador chamou os jogadores para se concentrarem..

-Bem, pessoal, hoje é o dia..O dia mais importante para vocês..Sei que não há nada mais importante que isso..-Diz o treinador..

"Nada mais importante..", essas palavras acordaram Mask..

-Dite..-Mask olha para fora, o sol estava quase se pondo. Ele aperta as mãos na calça..Respira fundo e sai correndo.

-Ei!Mask! Onde pensa que vai?-Pergunta o treinador.

-Tenho uma coisa para fazer..A coisa mais importante pra mim..-Diz Mask.

-Mais importante que esse jogo?É a final..Você é o astro!-Diz o treinador.

-Sim..Mais importante que isso, se sou o astro, estou indo buscar minha estrela..-Dizendo isso, Mask sorri e sai correndo.

Afrodite olha mais uma vez para a casa, para Luigi, que abanava o rabo sem entender..Vestia roupas brancas..Deixa uma lágrima escorrer.

-Foi bom ter te conhecido..Mask..-Depois de um sorriso, Afrodite deixa a casa..

Mask chega correndo e quase que derrubando a porta, procurando o anjo.

-DITE!Cadê você?-Sobe as escadas, desce, vai para a cozinha, na porta da sala, encontra Luigi, sentado e olhando para fora..

-Droga..Não posso te perder..Onde você foi..-Pensava Mask..

"Queria ver o mar..", Mask se lembra dessa frase..Pega Luigi e corre em direção à praia..

Afrodite estava no alto de uma pedra, o sol estava baixo, logo sumiria no mar.. Mais um pouco e era hora de partir..Suas asas estavam abertas, majestosas..

-Adeus..-Afrodite ia levantar vôo..

-Espere!-Mask chega ofegante.

-Mask?O que faz aqui?-Primeiro o anjo se assusta, mas logo fecha a cara.

-Perdi um jogo por você!-Diz Mask.

-E eu com isso..-O anjo fecha a cara.

-Não vá..-Pede Mask.

-Me dê um bom motivo!-Mesmo querendo se jogar nos braços de Mask, ele tinha um pouco de orgulho.

-Luigi..Vai sentir saudade..-Diz Mask, que segurava o cachorrinho que olhava a cena sem entender..

-Você é muito orgulhoso! E ainda põe o pobre cãozinho no meio..Ele sobrevive..-Afrodite dá as costas.

-Mas não disse qual dos Luigis..-Mask sorri.

O anjo olha para o jogador, e sorri.

-Não vá..Por mim..Te amo..-Mask abre os braços e Afrodite corre para ele.

-Também te amo..-O anjo abraça Mask com força..

Mask levanta o rosto do anjo delicadamente e lhe dá um beijo..Um longo beijo, sob o pôr do sol..Depois o abraça..As asas do anjo já tinham desaparecido..

-Dite..-Mask.

-Fala..-Dite se aninhando no peito de Mask.

-Continue a nadar..Continue a nadar..-Mask imitava a Dori.

-¬¬"""..Ei..Essa frase é minha!-Dite.

xXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Fim!Como assim fim? Sim..Ficou muito fraca..Queria por mais capítulos..Mas tava sem idéias..E me dava agonia ver ela parada..u.u"""

Mas teve um final feliz..xD

Podem me atirar pedras..Esse final ficou muito bobo..T-T..

Jya..bjnhos..xP


End file.
